Shadow Kat
by Shadow Kat 4 eva
Summary: Shadow Kat, a hyper-active, rock band leader kicks into town and Raven convinces the team to take her in, but why. And what happened 2 her past... SKR BB? S? R? C?R


Disclaimers Note: I do NOT own Teen Titans and probably never will so if you even consider suing me then you're a stupid idiot. But, I do own Shadow Kat so don't even try to using her, got it? Enjoy, but please go easy on me in your reviews because it is my first story on here.  
  
True Love  
  
It was a Friday night and the Titans Tower was empty, er...well...almost empty. B-boy and Cyborg were hanging out at a dance club downtown and Starfire had dragged Raven out to go shopping. The only people left in the T Tower are Robin and Shadow Kat who were making out on the couch. (Oh yeah, I guess you probably want to know who Shadow Kat is and how she joined the team, right. Then I'll start from the beginning.) A while back, the Titans were as usual, hunting for the bad guy because Mumbo Jumbo broke out of jail and (just to make matters worse for our heroes), got a new wand. But when they found him, he was getting the living daylights beaten out of him by a girl they new to be the lead singer/electric guitarist of a rock group called Vivid Dream. After knocking Mumbo Jumbo out, she turned to face the Titans who were staring open-mouthed. "Hi," she said. Beast Boy, (surprisingly) spoke first. "Who are you?" he asked, "And why'd you steal our fight?" "Beast Boy!" Cyborg scolded. Snickering, she said, "I'm Shadow Kat and I needed some exercise 'cause I was on a sugar-high." "She still stole our fight," Beast Boy muttered. "Do you usually do this or did you just see us doing it and thought it would be fun?" asked Robin, gesturing to the still unconscious Mumbo Jumbo. "Actually, I've been doing this ever since an accident in a power plant gave me the ability to control energy." Shadow Kat explained. "You have energy powers?" asked Raven, curious, "What do you mean?" "I mean I can do this," she replied. She lifted her hand and it started burning with a white light. The light kept getting stronger and brighter until she blasted a nearby garbage can with a beam of energy that nearly blinded the team. The garbage can was reduced to ashes. "That's strange," muttered Raven. "Might I ask what is so strange?" asked Starfire. "I'll explain later" answered Raven, "Right now we've got to get her away from here and to the Tower." They went back to the Tower and, while Shadow Kat waited in another room, Raven did a little explaining. "You had a dream about her?!" Robin asked, "Why didn't you tell us earlier, then." "I could only remember part of it," Raven answered. "I thought you never dreamed?" Beast Boy questioned. "I don't. That's why it's strange." She replied. "Uh...maybe she should stick around here until Raven figures out what her dream meant," suggested Cy. "I would like that very much. There is so much I could share in time with her. Shopping, perform braiding techniques in each other's hair and perform the ritual of 'Girl Talk', Starfire added. "I think that would be best, or at least until I remember the rest of the dream and can decipher it's meaning. All I can remember is she was extremely essential to the existence or destruction of the Teen Titans. If Slade gets his hands on her..." Raven said, letting the last sentence go unfinished. "Good thing it's not bad news," said BB sarcastically. "Well, if we're all agreed then I think we should talk to her," Robin said. They all agreed. They brought Shadow Kat into the room and explained the situation to her. "So, Raven had a dream, (Evil look from Raven), sorry a proclamation, about you, and if you don't join the team, the Titans are history." Finished Robin. "Um...what about VD. I mean, the only place we have enough room is at my place." She asked. "There's plenty of room here for practicing," answered Robin. "...Well..., ...okay..., ...but I hope you like rock music and plenty of it," she said, finally. "Oh, this is so wonderful! We can go shopping, and perform braiding techniques in each other's hair and perform the ritual of 'girl talk'!" Starfire said enthusiastically, giving her a hug. "...Can't...breath...need...air...," replied Shadow Kat. "Oops, sorry," Starfire said, letting go. "S'alright," she answered. "Come with me," Starfire said, her enthusiasm returned to her, "I'll show you to your sleeping quarters." Shadow Kat followed silently behind her. Two weeks after Shadow Kats' acceptance into the Teen Titans she decided to go for one of her morning runs. She got into her running gear (a red ripped-sleeve shirt, black skin-tight track pants, black socks and black skateboarding shoes with red laces. The total effect made her look incredibly sexy). "Where are you going?" asked Robin, looking up from the computer screen. "Just for a run," Kat replied, "Do you want to come?" "Okay," answered Robin. They went outside and Robin kept glancing at Shadow, not exactly sure what to make of this strange girl. "Do you have a regular route or do you just wing it," he asked. "I guess you could call it a regular route," she said. She ran him downtown and back uptown, taking every back street, side street and park path she knew of. When they got back they were both sweating buckets and in desperate need of a shower. "You're a good runner," Kat told him. "Your surprised about that?" Robin asked. "Sort of, but not really. I don't really know a lot of people who enjoy running or are even good at it," she told him. "Oh, I see. ...Shadow, can I ask you something?" Robin asked. "Sure," she replied. "If I kind of have a crush on someone what should I do, seeing as I don't know how she feel about me?" he asked. "I think, more than anything, she'd prefer that you let her know. The worst she can say is no, but every girl likes to know someone likes her, it's very flattering," she told him. "Okay then," he said, then paused, looking uncomfortable, "Umm... Shadow... do you think we could ever be close? I mean, closer than just friends?" he asked, hesitantly. "Really? You mean, like dating, girlfriend/boyfriend kind of thing?" she asked. He nodded, uncertain of what was going to happen next. "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot," she replied. Robin nodded, "Good," he said, "But there is one thing. We can't let the others know." With that, they went into the Tower, and a little electronic nanoscopic bug that was watching them, took off to find its master.  
  
Well, how was that. I've got some more ideas (some put Kat in very BAD situations), but I'd like to know what you think first. Sabby 


End file.
